1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Hadane Kitsuka
: "Name? I guess Kitsuka will do for now." :: -''' Kitsuka being asked her name by "Horsie"' :: Appearance Short black hair with bright blue eyes accompanied with fox ears and a long fluffy tail. Backstory Hadane Kitsuka was revealed to infact be Kizuato Kashou who after had inhaled the fumes from a bottle of dropped Graether was transported to the Aether world with a complete memory loss. Adventures She first appeared in the ruined city of Narme being rescued by an Orderate strike team from an overwhelming number of Ravantanian Goons. Introducing herself as Kitsuka she apperantly managed to charm Horsie who took off with her on a short flight ( Over a warzone - "RandomNumberGod." ) to show of his powers. Unfortunately their flight was cut short as Horise lost balance as he dodged an incomming beam that threw Kitsuka of his back crashing through the roof of a building followed by a series of short falls before she eventually reached street level. Once there she was encountered a man that revealed himself to be Murdbar Drearbun the 6th strongest Aether in the Ravantanian faction. Not bothering to even try and deal with her himself he sent his minion, a starfish formed Aether to deal with her. She managed to deal with it though with some effort and started an intense argument with the remaining Ravantanian infront of her until Horsie revealed himself once again. Horsie made it clear to Kitsuka that Murdbar was completely out of their league and suggested that they should retreat. Kitsuka would have non of it and instead charged straight at the man. She was however as Horsie feared no match for Murdbar and was brutally beaten up by Murdbar who afterward left her for dead. She did survive against all the odds and was rescued by Horsie who took her away before the Ravantanian reinforcements arrived. She was later taken back to the capital where she officially joined Strike Team Charlie, the team that had saved her as a honorary member. After recieving her very own outfit byt he O.T.A.K.U lab she spent a couple of days training and merely living with her fellow team members. Eventually after a minor incident that included meeting members of the Order and fighting the strike team sergeant Niakals she and her team was moved along with the majority of the order Strike team forces to the frontline to help repell and Raventanian invasion force. After being a major part of the battle she ended up meeting the rest of the player characters. The group told her of her origins and not having much else to go on she decided to follow them back to the Nitrogen world. Once there she possessed Kashous body and both of their memories combined, effectivly erazing her existance alltogheter. Skills She has exeptional unarmed combat skills and her Aetherian Fox genes gives her above human agility, reflexes and senses. Her powers has only been witnessed on a few accounts and It hasn't been revealed what they actually do. It had enough power to throw both herself and the Starfish Aether up quite a bit into the air. She also seems to be able to take quite the beating which was shown when Murdbar took out an entire city block while trying to kill her by surviving, however just barely. Personality Compared to Kashou, Kitsuka is much more open about her emotions and will gladly tell people her thoughts on things. Her personality could be said to be how Kashou would've turned out without her past. Quotes ''"Well finding out who you are isn't really the top of my priority list." ' - The response she gave Murdbar Drearbun when he asked if she know who he was.' Trivia *Her name is the literal translation of "Naked Fox". Category:Aetheras Category:Anilogics Category:Orderate Category:Characters